A New Family
by AddienaTheBlueSpirit
Summary: The Hitachiin Twins find out that they are actually Weasley's, and move back in with their Biological family, they soon discover that the other hosts are also wizards and they all go to Hogwarts, what happens will change the Wizarding world forever.RateT
1. Chapter 1

**A New Family:**

_An Ouran High School Host Club/ Harry Potter Crossover_

Chapter I: Moving to Britain

Kaoru watched as his older twin slept. He typed softly on his laptop only to back space it all away. He opened a picture document of the Host Club from the Pre-Haruhi days. He and Hikaru looked just as reserved and alienated then as he felt at that moment.

He and his twin were heading to Britain, feeling estranged again after finally feeling a sense of belonging. He stole a glance at Hikaru and placed his hand on top of his brother's, secretly promising to stay by his side for all of eternity. There had been abandonment in their lives that they had only just now learned about. That was why they were leaving Japan in the first place. After thinking that they were the Hitachiin twins, they found out that they were actually adopted. Now they weren't even sure which of them was older, not that it mattered to them.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru sat up, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. "What's the matter?"

"We're still sitting on our butts on an Air Japan flight to Great Britain." Kaoru stated bitterly. "But honest, I didn't mean to wake you up Hikaru, sorry."

"'S okay, I'm not all that tiiiiiired." He said with a yawn.

"Of course not, that why you're yawning…besides we're landing soon anyway." Hikaru froze in place and Kaoru gently tightened his grip on his twin's hand.

Once their feet were firmly planted on the ground, Hikaru decided to flirt with an all girls Spanish soccer team. Only the girls could only speak Spanish so they could only get the general idea and only got half of the thrill that the girls at Ouran Academy got out of their little acts.

They managed to find their driver without hassle… He was the one who was holding a sign stating, "Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin", not exactly easy to miss. Kaoru walked over and Hikaru followed. They walked over and sat in the back of the car. The driver closed the door and heading off to their new home in the English country side.

While Kaoru and Hikaru were driving to their new home, their new family was being driven insane by the preparations for the twosome's arrival.

"Ronald Weasley, go upstairs and change your clothes! Ginny, dear, would you put the roast on?" Molly Weasley stated in a dizzying panic. "Fred and Gorge hurry up and put the other bunk bed in your room! Arthur, have Charlie and Bill arrived yet?"

"We just did, Mum!" Charlie and Bill stated.

"Bunk Bed Ready!" Fred and Gorge called down the stairs.

"The Roast's on, Mummy!" Ginny replied, "Who are these relatives anyway?"

"Yeah!" Ron stated galloping back down the stairs.

"What makes them think that they," Said Fred.

"Can just come waltzing in to our lives," continued Gorge.

"And think that they can move into our house," added Fred.

"Like they own the place." The twins finished together.

"They're your brothers." Molly stated plainly.

"But Mum," all of the Weasley children exclaimed simultaneously, "That's impossible."

"Actually, it's not." Molly replied. "Your father and I put them up for adoption…they were born between Fred and Gorge and Ronald."

"But, Mum…" said Gorge.

"We're only two years older than Ron." Added Fred.

"And there are two of them." They finished together.

"Well you see, they're…"

"Molly, they're here." Arthur called from the other room.

The entire Weasley family crowded around the window and stared as a black town car pulled up in front of the house.

"Nice car…" said Charlie.

The driver stepped out of the car and opened the back door. A redheaded fifteen year old in a blue sports jacket stepped out of the car, a second later another followed.

"Great, more twins." Said Fred and Gorge enthusiastically.

"Great…more twins." Repeated Charlie, Ronald, Bill, and Ginny in a bitter moan.

"Yay! I'm not the youngest!" stated Kaoru.

"What did he say?" asked Bill.

"What are you saying?" asked Hikaru.

"They don't speak English." Ginny stated in shocking realization.

"They don't speak Japanese, Kaoru!" stated Hikaru.

"Oh! Silly me!" said Molly Weasley. "I forgot the translation spells!" she raised her wand at the Japanese twins. "Translatus."

"Can you understand us now?" Bill asked.

"Somehow, yes, we can understand you now." Kaoru stated.

"Come in, Dears." Mrs. Weasley said. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and shrugged before following their biological family into the hodge-podge patchwork looking home.

"Soooo…" Said Ron, "What's it like in Japan?"

"Fuuuuun." Said Hikaru with a yawn.

"Why don't you shut up and go back to sleep?" Kaoru asked, not at all unkindly. "Actually, Japan was kind of fun, but we always had to worry about keeping up the Hitachiin family image."

"Still, Tamaki always made things…well, interesting, to say the least." Hikaru said with a reminiscent smirk that could have implied a number of things.

"And Renge was always a good laugh." Kaoru added with a look on his face that was halfway between longing and having a flashback.

"Who in Merlin's name," Fred began.

"Are Tamaki," Continued Gorge.

"And Renge?" Concluded Fred.

"Tamaki, or as we call him, 'Boss', is one of our friends." Said Kaoru.

"And Renge is, well, there aren't really words to define Renge." Hikaru added.

"The word Bazaar comes to mind." Kaoru mumbled.

"And annoying," Hikaru continued.

"Blonde," added Kaoru.

"Obsessive," said Hikaru thoughtfully.

"Take your pick." They finished together.

"Personally, I liked to watch Tamaki sulk in a corner." Stated Hikaru.

"He _is_ the only person I know who sprouts mushrooms everywhere when he gets upset." Reflected Kaoru.

"Sprouts?" asked Ron.

"Mushrooms?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, Haruhi is the only person who's ever even come close to pulling him out of it." Stated Hikaru.

"Haruhi is another one of our friends." Explained Kaoru.

"She's really cute."

"Especially when she gets all nervous because some girls think she's a guy." The Weasley boy's all raised their eyebrows at their long lost brothers. The twins ignored them and continued talking.

"Japan itself has its ups and downs."

"The cherry trees are gorgeous when they bloom."

"The Host Club was the Best part of living in Japan though."

"Host Club?" asked Molly, almost wishing she hadn't.

"Yeah, Hikaru and I were the Brotherly love act,"

"Tamaki was the princely type,"

"Kyoya was the Shadow King,"

"Honey was the Boy Lolita,"

"Haruhi was the Natural, easy going type,"

"And Mori was the Silent, strong type."

"Oh and Renge was the President of our Fan Club."

"Not to mention, she was the Club's number one customer." Listening to the twins was a lot like watching a tennis match, only with your ears; it was entertaining at first, but after awhile trying to keep up gave you a headache.

"But what did you do?" Ginny asked, curiously.

"We entertained of course,"

"Mostly for women,"

"Although Haruhi occasionally had guys stop in."

"Speaking of Haruhi, I wonder what she's up to…"

****************************Fade over to Japan****************************

Haruhi wakes up to the sound of a ringing cell-phone. "Haruhi! I've got this empty feeling in my heart…" Tamaki's voice comes through the phone, "but I just can't figure out why its there."

"Sempei, it's one in the morning, go call Kyoya." She says while looking at her alarm clock.

"I already did," he states point blank, "he told me to call you…" Haruhi can see Tamaki's lip quivering as he begins sprouting mushrooms and gets his rather pathetic puppy-dog look in her mind, and groans.

"I'll meet you at the club room in an hour." She says before hanging up. She smothers her face in her pillow and screams into it at the top of her lungs.

**************************Fade Back to England****************************

"So…" asked Hikaru.

"What are your names anyway." Finish his twin. The Weasleys' looked both stunned and relieved that the twins weren't going to keep going on.

"I'm Ginny,"

"Ron,"

"Fred,"

"Gorge,"

"Charlie,"

"Bill,"

"Molly, you can call me Mum."

"Arthur, you can call me Dad."

"Okay, totally awesome."

"Just so you know, I'm Kaoru; the younger, more mature one."

"And I'm Hikaru; the older, less muh…Hey! I'm just as mature as you are!"

"If you say so…" Kaoru said skeptically.

Fred and Gorge snickered at the younger version of themselves, "You two will fit in just fine in this family." They stated.

"Mum, the Pot Roast is ready." Ginny said softly.

"What _is_ Pot Roast? They don't exactly have it in Japan."

The twins soon found out they liked Pot Roast, and after dinner the two sets of red headed twins went up to their shared room so that Hikaru could finally go back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTING!  
also it has been requested for there to be twincest, however be warned it might not be the pair that you think….or even from a set of twins but two half sets, hope that doesn't give anything away….**

Chapter II: Brotherly Love at the Quidditch World Cup

Kaoru sat on his laptop zooming in on a photograph of the Host Club so that only he and Haruhi could be seen. The sound of all of his brothers galloping the stairs could be heard as he zoomed back out and opened his e-mail. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin had been living with the Weasley family for two weeks and Hikaru had managed to maintain his late sleep pattern. Kaoru on the other hand had come close to being an insomniac. He spent most of his time staring at his laptop, causing Hikaru to call him The Second Demon King.

"Hey, Kaoru," the entire Weasley family stated.

"Good morning." Kaoru replied.

"My friends Hermione and Harry are going to come over so that they can join us at the Quidditch world Cup." Ron stated.

"Oh…Okay." Kaoru stopped typing and looked up at his younger brother when he was interrupted by the sudden sound of Ginny stating, "Hermione! So great to see you again!"

Walking into the room was a cute looking girl with a pair of frizzy brown braids. Kaoru sent a meaningful look to his twin. Though most of the Japanese twin's looks were undiscovered by their British siblings, Ron could tell that Kaoru's look had something to do with Hermione, and planned on asking the seventh Weasley boy about it later. Hikaru on the other hand had no need to ask his twin what the look was about, for written deep in both Kaoru's mind and eyes, in words that only his twin could have read, was the statement, _'just because she looks like Haruhi with extensions, doesn't mean that you can go and treat this girl like she is, okay?'_

In response to the look, Hikaru walked towards the dark hair girl and extended his pale hand towards her, "Hello fair hime, my name is Hikaru, and you are far more beautiful then what I envisioned. This is hard to believe seeing as my baby brother, Ronald, describes you like poetry."

"Well, I am Hermione Granger, and I doubt the poetry thing is true, but I guess it's the thought that counts." The girl stated with a bright grin. Kaoru rose to his feet and grinned his Cheshire cat grin at his baby brother; Ron looked like he was going to die right then and there.

"Pardon my twin, Hermione. I am Kaoru Hitachiin, ½ Heir of Hitachiin Industries, Biologically the older brother of Ronald and Ginny, younger brother, much to my dismay, of my far less mature twin, Hikaru and the remainder of the Weasley boys."

"Kaoru!" Ron and Hikaru whined at their brother.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but don't your names mean 'fragrance' and 'radiance'?"

Hikaru stared at Hermione stunned by her fast and accurate translation, while Kaoru blushed rather softly in his embarrassment. Ron took this as the perfect chance to properly tease his new older siblings and get back at them for using their charm on Hermione.

"You're joking, right? Which one of you is which?" Ron was getting a good laugh as Kaoru began blushing shades of pink that hadn't previously existed. Ron's insults had no affect on Hikaru, however. He was busy staring at the girl who had revealed the embarrassing truth behind the twins' names in complete awe.

"I'm…wait a minute, does it _really _matter; they both sound completely girly." Kaoru whined childishly at his baby brother.

"Of course!" said Fred and Gorge.

Kaoru moaned inwardly and rolled his eyes, before he stated, "I'm fragrance, and he's radiance." Kaoru sighed bitterly in his defeat. Fred and Gorge fell to the ground laughing as hard as they possibly could. "Hikaru, get over here and suffer with me…"

Hikaru smiled innocently at Kaoru, "Not my problem, I'm the 'immature' one remember, I'm too much of an 'idiot' to figure out how to help you this fast." Hikaru's words were bitter, cold, and hostile.

"What are you talking about, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, shocked by his twin's unprovoked outburst.

"Do you honestly think that I couldn't hear you talking to Kyoya up stairs at the Bed and Breakfast? I can't believe you said I'm too stupid to like Haruhi!" Kaoru looked stunned and his brother looked like he was about to make himself the only heir of Hitachiin Industries.

"Hikaru, you obviously didn't hear everything I said that day, I said you were too much of an idiot to realize you liked Haruhi, not to stupid to have her. God, you're such a baby about everything." Hikaru looked hurt by the remark.

"I'm sorry that I got mad at you, Kaoru." Hikaru stated in a beaten sounding whisper. "Will you forgive me?"

"Of course." Said Kaoru, and the twins closed their eyes and smiled as they rubbed their foreheads together.

The next morning Harry Potter showed up, and after their introductions they set out for the Quidditch world cup. Hikaru and Kaoru followed from behind everyone else. The Weasley twins fell back to talk to their younger brothers.

"Do you like us?" the Hitachiin twins said together.

"Because we," Said Hikaru.

"Don't think you do," said Kaoru.

"Of couse we do!" said the Weasley twins.

"Why else would we," said Fred.

"Pull pranks on you?" said Gorge.

"Well then," said kaoru,

"If you like us so much…" said Hikaru

"Let's play… the which one is Hikaru Game!" they finished together.

"If you win, we'll believe you…and do something really nice for you…"said Kaoru as they turned their backs on their brothers and put their hats on.

"If you lose, said Hikaru, "we'll know you're lying and we'll do something really mean."

"Okay, they said facing their brothers, which of us is Kaoru and which of us his Hikaru?"

"You're Kaoru, because you act more like Gorge…." Said Fred.

"And you're Hikaru, because you act more like Fred." Finished Gorge.

"You're….Right…" the Japanese twins stated, stunned. "but no one ever gets it right, well aside from Haruhi…but still our step mother couldn't even tell us apart, she got it wrong every time!"

"That may be, but you're forgetting, we're identical twins too." The British twins responded.

4


End file.
